008-Ashlee Bond
by CamilleandMoose
Summary: What happens when 007 has a daughter and they go on vacation? What else happens when MI6 is broken into and its up to the family to save the world-once again? One-shot! For now!


Chapter 1: 00 old school

Ah, London. My hometown. My name is Ashlee Bond. Yea, daughter of James Bond. It just so happens that I have followed his footsteps. Now, I am a field agent but at the moment I am just on vacation with my mom and dad. My mom used to be a computer analysis but is now retired due to her marriage to my father. I am currently 18. My dad still doesn't trust me with his old Beretta .25 ACP. I mean come on! I have been shooting that since I've been thirteen.

I honestly don't think my dad wanted me to have this life that he had. But, I love it. Like, free stays at resorts, free food at the most famous five star restaurants, and of course the men! I mean of course I got the very rare injury due to my inexperienced fellow agents. A lot of people think of me as just another blond with blue eyes as a distraction. Little do they know that I can kill an experienced NFL quarterback with just one punch in the head. Yeah, I have had that much training. My dad enrolled me in four years of training compared to the normal agents two years. He said I only wanted the kill and I had to be more trained. Apparently, I was having too much fun to be an agent.

Now, as we are in Australia, on vacation from MI6, of course something has to pop up. My radar has been going off for the past hour and it will not shut up! So naturally I called M to see what the hell was happening.

"We have had a breaking and entering in our offices in the UK. You must come back now. I will send you all of the security tapes as soon as I can access my laptop." M said. She was like my grandmother. She loved me! Unlike my father, I actually cared about the agency and didn't go on frequent vacations like he always does. He dragged me on this vacation.

"Okay M, stay safe." And the line was dead. But, not after I heard screaming coming from the line.

"Dad."

"What is going on at MI6?" he said.

"Breaking and entering. I heard screaming from the other line. I think M is in danger." I said.

"Where are your headphones?" he asked.

"My Beats? No dad! I just got them!" I said as he unwired them to make some suspicious gadget.

"I am making a hearing device. I programmed this device to the offices at MI6. We should be able to hear anything that is happening there. Yes! It worked!" he exclaimed.

"What are you hearing?" I asked.

"Screaming, that's it. M knew that we would be listening. Wait, I got something. "

Next we heard Q.

"Rewire the headphones. Listen to station 8. We will be feeding information through that station and remember your training. You're on your own now. We will be sending all of our 00 agents to you. Don't trust anyone. Pay attention to your e-mail. I will be sending prints of what to do and where to go."

"Q! Don't go!" I screamed. But, he was already gone.

Suddenly, I heard more screaming. They weren't from the headphones. They were from my mother. My inexperienced mother who doesn't know the first thing about shooting a gun. My father and I looked at each other and shared the same thoughts. We ran to protect her. A mother. A wife. Family. What a messed up family we are. I grabbed my Walther PP and began searching for the enemy. My father was off doing who knows what.

Then, everything was silent. Until, I heard shooting from the kitchen.

"Mom!" I screamed.

I began shooting. I didn't care what they looked like or who they were. They were going to hurt my mother. That does not make me a happy camper.

"Ashlee, no! Don't shoot!" someone yelled.

"Why the hell not?"

It was my dad. He was trapped. My mother was in the hands of a big man. He was three times my size. There was no way I could take him myself. As for my dad, he was taking care of that himself. He was punching and kicking ass. I definitely didn't want to be that victim. He was fighting with James Bond for crying out loud. My father. I began sizing up my opponent. He was a big man that looked as if he was a quarterback. Yeah I said I could knock a quarterback out if I wanted with one punch. But, not a quarterback with my mother. One turn of his arm and her neck will have snapped in half.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Out of the blue a man came from the shadows.

"My name is Evan Smith. We have come to take your family. You Bonds are very lethal to this world. I have been paid a large sum of money to take you out. Now, MI6 was very foolish, leaving your family on a vacation without telling you who would be here waiting for you. Me, of course. You see, young one, I never loose. And I don't plan to. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you choose the easy way, we will take all three of you and go to my headquarters where you will be taken out with the needle. If you choose the hard way, we will shoot you on the spot and Bob's your uncle. So what do you say Ashlee, I might even spare your life and you could become my assistant. Hmm, yes. You seem the assistant type. Now drop the gun. "

"Sure, sure. But, are you flirting with me?" I blushed. Not really just thought I'd buy my dad some time with the man he was fighting. But, otherwise I dropped the gun in defeat.

"Why, it seems so. I am a sucker for blonds."

My dad was done fighting the man by now. Why, he was on the ground unconscious. He and I were having a silent argument. He had a Walther P99 behind him and was prepared to throw it to me when I gave the signal. I could shoot Evan first, then the three backup behind him. Then, I would carefully take out the big man without shooting my mother. I had it all planned out. My father would just spot me from behind and make sure goes all planned. I think he finally trusted me.

"Hmm, well that is understandable," I said to Evan. "Some of the prettiest people on Earth are blonds. But, also some are the most deathly. Take me for example, would you still be attracted to me if I could shoot you at any moment of the day if I wanted? Would you still be in love with me if I 'accidently' shot you? Would you still like me and live with yourself if you knew a blond could kill you and you wouldn't even do anything about it?"

My dad then quickly but carefully threw gun in the air. I caught it and took out Evan, then the three backup who were shooting at me but missed every shot. I then, shot the big man with mom and my mother screamed for joy.

"Damn, that Walther P99 really needs to be cleaned. Dad, when was the last time you used that thing?" I asked coughing.

"That old thing? That is so old school. I am more of an AK 47 kind of guy now. Just thought it might be fun for 008 to take a shot at it." He laughed.

That's right. My name is Ashlee Bond and my code name is 008.A double zero. Ahh, that sounds good.


End file.
